


The Voyage of the Starship Victory

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PADD logs, Skil Nikiforov, Victuuri Week 2017, Vulcan Viktor, Vulcan-ified names, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, more accurately, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: Lieutenant Katsuki did not understand why Commander Skil Nikiforov, legendary Vulcan hero, kept on making overtures toward him. Sure, he was chosen as the pilot of USS Victory, but he was just a dime a dozen pilot!~~~Later, Yuuri would have no recollection of what happened for the rest of that meeting. His PADD was filled with messages from Phichit:Y.Katsu: Commander Nikiforov smiled at me.Y.Katsu: Commander Nikiforovsmiledat me.Ph.Chu: hello Yuuri you’re focusing on the wrong thing herePh.Chu: he clasped your shoulder! with his hand!Ph.Chu: like if fingers touching is Vulcan kissingPh.Chu: is shoulder clasping a sexual proposition?Y.Katsu: Phichit no





	

**Author's Note:**

> For VictuuriWeek Day 5 prompt: Crossovers (It's really a fusion/pastiche, not a crossover. Close enough.)
> 
> Skil = victory/win  
> The verb is "skil-tor" (to win), the noun/person is "skilsu" (victor/winner) or "skilamu" (champion)  
> ([Vulcan Language Dictionary](http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/))
> 
> "Skil'ya" is what I imagine the Russian nickname would be for that Vulcan name? Correct me if that's REALLY wrong ^^;;

Being commissioned to _USS Victory_ was a dream come true for Yuuri. The ship might not be as famous as the _Enterprise_ , but it had something—or rather, someone—the _Enterprise_ did not: legendary Vulcan hero Skil Nikiforov. Yuuri was tremendously honored to be chosen to serve as a pilot for _Victory_. Moreover, his best friend Phichit would be serving as navigator beside him! This would be the first time they both served on the same ship together. 

The only thing that would make this more perfect was if he did not have to leave Vicchan behind in San Francisco. He resolved not to say a word of this to Phichit; knowing his best friend, he would somehow try to smuggle Vicchan on board.

“Yuuri!” His friend entered the bridge and greeted him with a sunshine smile. “Are you excited to be on board?”

“Hi Phichit,” Yuuri said warmly. “You know that I am.”

“I guess we’re both the first to arrive,” his friend said, looking around the bright, empty room. It was twenty minutes before the appointed meeting time. “Did you know that Leo and Guang Hong are also assigned to the _Victory_?”

“What? No way, little Guang Hong already graduated?” Yuuri was taken aback. “He can’t be more than seventeen.”

“He’s nineteen now. That party we went to last month was for their graduation, remember? They’ll be in the engineering department under Mila.” Chief Engineer Mila was their senior and one of the very few Orion students enrolled in Starfleet Academy.

“I feel like the ensigns are getting younger and younger every year,” Yuuri said. “Speaking of, we have another classmate on board. I ran into Seung Gil in the transporter room; he was on his way to the med bay.”

Phichit’s eyes widened. “Wow, this is like a class reunion…”

“What is like a reunion?” The melodious voice halted their conversation. 

“Commander Nikiforov!” Phichit and Yuuri immediately stood at attention. “Reporting for duty, Sir!”

Yuuri was glad Phichit had the wherewithal to respond. He was too tongue-tied in the presence of his hero, who looked indescribably handsome in his blue science uniform.

“There is no need for that, gentlemen,” Skil Nikiforov said pleasantly. “The meeting is scheduled for oh-eight-hundred hours. I daresay Captain Giacometti would not show up for another thirteen minutes.”

Yuuri nodded along mechanically. 

“Lieutenant Katsuki and Lieutenant Chulanont, is it? Please continue. I did not mean to intrude on a conversation between…friends.” The way that Nikiforov enunciated that last word made it seem as if he was insinuating something. That’s impossible, because Vulcans don’t insinuate, right?

“Th-that’s not it!” Yuuri blurted out. “We were just talking about how many of our classmates are also on the _Victory_ crew. You’re not intruding at all, Commander Nikiforov!”

“Is that so?”

Then, something miraculous happened. Nikiforov _smiled_. Not one of his polite, formal smiles that were almost a parody of a human smile; no, this was the first snowdrop peeking out of a blanket of snow, swaths of purple blooming on the thawed ground, golden rays heralding the coming of spring—

“Call me Skil. Or Skil’ya,” Nikiforov said, still bestowing that smile at Yuuri. “You will find that the captain and I are not strict sticklers to formality.” He clasped Yuuri’s shoulder with a gloved hand.

“Commander S-Skil,” Yuuri stuttered.

If Yuuri didn’t know better, he would think that Nikiforov—Skil—had just sighed wistfully in response.

“Here comes Captain Christophe.”

= NCC9754A = NCC9754A = NCC9754A =

Later, Yuuri would have no recollection of what happened for the rest of that meeting. Captain Christophe gave a welcoming speech, and everyone clapped. They drank a toast—no, that can’t be right, why would there be champagne glasses on the bridge? 

Yuuri’s PADD was filled with messages from Phichit:

Ph.Chu: what just happened  
Ph.Chu: did Commander Nikiforov just flirt with you?  
Ph.Chu: wow Vulcan eye-sex is intense  
Ph.Chu: omg Yuuri this is not a drill. This Is Not A Drill!111  
Y.Katsu: Phichit  
Ph.Chu: yes Yuuri  
Y.Katsu: Commander Nikiforov smiled at me.  
Y.Katsu: Commander Nikiforov _smiled_ at me.  
Ph.Chu: hello Yuuri you’re focusing on the wrong thing here  
Ph.Chu: he clasped your shoulder! with his hand!  
Ph.Chu: like if fingers touching is Vulcan kissing  
Ph.Chu: is shoulder clasping a sexual proposition?  
Y.Katsu: Phichit no  
Ph.Chu: does he want you to have his babies? or maybe he wants to have YOUR babies?  
Y.Katsu: Phichit, did you flunk out of Vulcan studies?  
Ph.Chu: …maybe  
Ph.Chu: but he totally wants you  
Ph.Chu: I know this  
Ph.Chu: because I’m not BLIND

= NCC9754A = NCC9754A = NCC9754A =

The next morning, Yuuri decided that yesterday must have been an extraordinarily vivid daydream. Why would legendary hero Skil Nikiforov invite _Yuuri_ , a perfectly average pilot, to call him by his first name? No, it must be a hallucination brought about by too much excitement breathing the same air as his hero. That sorted out, he retrieved his breakfast of eggs, toast and fresh fruit slices from the replicator.

“Yuuri, over here!” Nikiforov’s voice rang across the mess hall.

Yuuri, cheeks heating up, approached the table with his tray of food. “C-commander Nikiforov.” 

He could’ve sworn that those brilliant blue eyes dimmed at this. Although the commander had pointed Vulcan ears, he had his coloring from his human father, Admiral Nikiforov. At this moment, his beautiful eyes were being unfairly expressive.

“Lieutenant, I asked you to call me Skil, remember?”

Yuuri ducked his head. “Commander Skil.”

 _That_ was most certainly a sigh.

“Perhaps I am envious of your rapport with Lieutenant Chulanont. Even though I am good friends with Captain Christophe, our respective positions mean we often work different shifts.” 

“Oh.” Yuuri thought about that. He supposed he would feel lonely if Phichit worked a different shift and he didn’t know anyone else on the crew. 

“So you want us to be friends?” He asked, hesitant. 

Those blue eyes positively sparkled as Skil leaned forward and placed his gloved hand on top of Yuuri’s. The dark blue leather felt supple and warm on Yuuri’s skin. 

“Let’s build a relationship that grows throughout the voyage of _Victory_ ,” Skil said, voice low and full of promise.

Yuuri’s face was so hot he thought he would spontaneously combust. “A-alright.”

= NCC9754A = NCC9754A = NCC9754A =

**Author's Note:**

> Please do point out SpaG errors. Feedback = <3
> 
> If you have prompts/suggestions re: this 'verse, please share. Or go ahead and write/draw it yourself =)
> 
> I'll probably write chapter 2 (Sunday) of [Saturday, I'm in Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9636290) before going back to this 'verse.
> 
> ~~  
> For your inspiration, characters in this 'verse (maybe they'll show up, maybe they won't):
> 
> Commander Skil "Skil'ya" Nikiforov -- "hero," son of Admiral Nikiforov (human, Russian) & T'Lia (Vulcan)  
> Lieutenant Yuuri Katsuki -- accomplished pilot (is into figure skating, ballet and fencing)  
> Lieutenant Phichit Chulanont -- sunshine prince navigator, Yuuri's roommate in Starfleet Academy  
> Captain Christophe Giacometti -- starts as many intergalactic incidents as he resolves
> 
> Ensign Yuri Plisetsky -- resident teenage Russian genius, son of Admiral Nikiforov's friend  
> Lieutenant Commander Mila -- Chief Engineer, one of the few Orions in Starfleet  
> Ensigns Leo de La Iglesia & Guang Hong Ji -- baby engineers, Mila's subordinates  
> Dr. Seung Gil Lee -- works under the Chief Medical Officer, has a robotic bedside manner, Phichit jokes that he's actually an adroid  
> Minako Troi -- Betazoid. Either the Victory's communications officer or an important ambassador...


End file.
